Flame Angel
by Jeslene
Summary: What will happen if Kurei is a woman instead of a man? I'm really bad at summaries... So read it yourself! Chapter three's up!
1. The Flame Angel

Flame Angel  
  
Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FoR cast! Dun sue me for it~!  
  
A.N: Hi! This is my first FoR fic... So if it's not good, plz dun kill me or ask Recca to flame me! This is a damn short chapter... So.. Enjoy! Plz review! I need comments!  
  
"Kurei-sama! Your tea is here!"  
  
A woman at her age of 17 turned and smiled. "Thanks Raiha, you're a great help." Long black hair tied up in a bun, with a few strands of hair lying on her shoulders, long black robe covering her body. A beautiful smile and with features that every woman wants.  
  
The woman who control flames, and the master of blue flames. Her name is Kurei.  
  
Her brilliant smile made Raiha blushed. Noticing his reaction, Kurei laughed a little. "You're blushing, Raiha!"  
  
Raiha blushed more as his superior laughed once more. He had always liked his mistress. And had pledged loyalty to her with Neon and Jisho. He scratched his head sheepishly while trying to brush that look off his face.  
  
A knock was heard, disturbing the moment. It was Neon.  
  
"Kurei-sama! Mori-sama wants you in right now." Her emerald eyes got rid of the laughter and turned serious. Her lips cleared away of her smile and became expressionless.  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
In front of her teammates like Raiha, she can laugh, smile and even make fun of them.  
  
But in front of her father, she will put on her mask, and remain expressionless. That was what Mori expect from her.  
  
A woman without feelings, a woman without expressions.  
  
In Mori's room, Kurei understood her mission. That is to stop intruders from killing him. Almost everyone hates Mori. That's why he held her beloved adopted Mother in his hands and threatened to kill her if Kurei made any moves to disobey.  
  
She walked out of the mansion slowly, even after she sensed the intruder's presence. She continued her slow walk, completing ignoring the intruders flinging themselves at her. She did not need to attack at all.  
  
Blue flames flickered as she came out of Kurei's body. The intruders gasped at the beautiful flame angel. She did not waste even a second killing them, burning them to death. Kurei laughed softly as she looked at the pathetic idiots on the floor, burning.  
  
Kurei and Kurenai.  
  
The woman that controls blue flames and the flame angel. 


	2. Off To School We Go!

Flame Angel  
  
Chapter Two  
  
You mean School?!  
  
A.N: Hi! Sorry for the slow update! I was busy on the two stories I'm currently writing on Hana Yori Dango (Maybe you can check it out?) Well, thanks for the reviews! They are veri veri appreciated (Did I spell that rite? I think it's wrong...) I will be more aware of my errors!  
  
Rheia: Is this soon enough? ^^; I'm trying my best! Thanks fer your review!  
  
Chibi-y4kuza: Well, the idea of Kurei as a woman just popped into my mind! Actually I wanted to write this fic later, but changed my mind since I can't stop the urge to write. Blushing Raiha, yes, really cute! Haha! Thanks for your review!  
  
Wusai, the Dark Phantasy: I really thank you for your comments and I will pay more attention to my errors! And a.... I dun like male and male stories... So maybe I'm not able to write something out considering that point... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You better do, you wouldn't like your precious mother to be in bits when you visit her next time." The chair turned to reveal Mori Kouren's mutant face, his eyes flashing evilly. Kurei nodded and bowed.  
  
"If there's nothing else, I'll take my leave." With that, she turned and disappeared through the door, leaving Mori Kouran and his gruesome laughter behind. Her footsteps echoed in the long, empty hallway leading to her room.  
  
"Show yourself, Raiha."  
  
The purple-haired ninja came out from the shadows and into the dim lights of the hallway, smiling sheepishly. Kurei smiled. "You shouldn't be listening to other people's conversation, it's rude." He scratched his head and grinned guiltily.  
  
"Gomen, Kurei-sama. It's just that I heard Mori-sama said something about your mother..." Raiha slapped himself mentally as Kurei's smile evaporated from her lips, as seriousness and hatred filled her scarlet eyes. "Gomen nasai, Kurei-sama! I don't mean to..."  
  
"Get Neon and yourself to my room in five minutes."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, our mission is to kidnap a girl?"  
  
"Yes, Mori thinks that her healing abilities is the key to eternal life." Kurei slide a picture across the table to her two fellow Uruha.  
  
"Sakoshita Yanagi."  
  
Raiha sat back in his chair, his gaze fixed at Kurei's delicate features. "That should be easy, kidnapping a fragile girl." Kurei shook her head.  
  
"It's not going to be as easy as you think, Raiha."  
  
Neon's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"But...but why? Kurei-sama?"  
  
Kurei smiled. "Never underestimate your opponent's abilities, Neon, Raiha. From the information given to me, the five people, Sakoshita Yanagi's friends, to be exact, four, have madugous with them."  
  
"What about the last one?"  
  
Kurei's eyes flickered in interest. A grin found her way to her lips as she answered the question from Raiha. "I just found out that I'm not the only one who can cast flames." The two of them sat up in surprise and Kurei chuckled.  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
She slide another picture towards Neon, whose eyes widened at the sight before her. A man's picture, his right hand outstretched as flames flickered on his palm.  
  
"Hanabishi Recca. He took Sakoshita Yanagi as his "Hime". And to answer your unspoken question, Neon, yes, he had the very same ability I have. The madugous they have includes Fuujin and Ensui. The other one remained unknown. This is a mission we can't afford to fail."  
  
Raiha lifted one of his brow as he met his gaze with his superior. "Do you have a plan in mind, Kurei-sama?"  
  
Kurei smirked. "In fact, I do. We need to get this four people's trust, this will make the mission easier. Duration, two months. So... Off we go to..."  
  
Raiha and Neon turned to each other, then back to Kurei as they both cried out a word.  
  
"School?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mikagami Tokiya walked through the school hallway, ignoring the girls who were practically throwing themselves at him. His cold attitude did not succeed in getting these girls out of his way, instead, got himself more girls swooning at his handsome features.  
  
He groaned in frustration as a familiar voice called from behind, followed by a "friendly" slap on his back.  
  
"Yo! Mi-chan!"  
  
He frowned while wondering if there was a handprint on his back. "Fuuko, please try another kind of greeting without using your monkey limbs." Fuuko snorted. "Aw... Mi-chan! You know that's my style! Ice boy!"  
  
Tokiya mentally cursed his luck as Domon and Recca came into view, throwing insults at each other. A fight follows, as usual. He snorted in amusement as the ball of smoke, limbs seen occasionally, rolled around the floor. Fuuko was cheering them on.  
  
As he turned to leave, he accidentally bumped into someone. He turned his gaze down to the person he bumped into.  
  
A pair of scarlet eyes looked up at him as he took in a sharp breath. With her long, black hair flowing on her shoulders and delicate features lighting up her face, the girl looked, well, beautiful.  
  
Not exactly a word that Mikagami Tokiya would say, but that's the only word that he could find to describe her.  
  
Tokiya reached a hand out, and was surprised to feel an electric shock flow through his body as she took it and stood up. She smiled as she straighten down her uniform, before bowing down.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I didn't see you."  
  
Her voice twinkled like bells ringing in his head. He shook his head slightly before apologizing himself. "No, it's partly my fault" The girl smiled again as she bowed down once more before turning to leave.  
  
Surprisingly, Tokiya found himself staring after the girl as his mind replayed her smile over and over again. The bell rang, interrupting his thoughts while reminding him that lessons were next. He walked away, leaving Recca, Domon and Fuuko, who were still fighting on the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Recca! Where your hime? I thought you'll never let her out of your sight?" Fuuko asked, surprised that her best friend wasn't with Recca since they always appear together.  
  
"Nope! She said that she'll be bring some new friends here, so she's coming later." Answered Recca, who rested his head on his arms. Tokiya snorted. "Maybe it's because she didn't want to see some sea monkey yet."  
  
Recca sat up at Tokiya's remark as he lifted his right arm. "Shut up. Or else I'll burn you up into crisps!"  
  
"What? A sea monkey want a duel?"  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Recca positioned himself while Tokiya whipped out his Ensui. Just as they prepare to attack, Yanagi opened the door. "Ano... Recca-kun, Mikagami- sempai?" She tilted her head in question. Tokiya and Recca stopped their fight at her arrival.  
  
"Yo, Yanagi-chan!" Fuuko greeted as Tokiya kept his ensui and sat down. Yanagi smiled sweetly. "Minna, these are my new friends! They just got transferred here!"  
  
Tokiya looked up long enough to see a flash of black hair, he sat up in surprise.  
  
Three shadows emerged from behind Yanagi. "This is Neon." She pointed to a girl, who had her long red hair tied up in a ponytail. Domon's eyes turned into heartshapes and started to drool at Neon's beautiful looks. Fuuko, smiled at Neon before placing her fist in Domon's face.  
  
Everyone turned to the purple-haired boy that Yanagi introduced as Raiha and Neon's brother.  
  
But it wasn't the lovely features of Neon nor the brilliant smile of Raiha that caught Tokiya's attention.  
  
It was the girl who Yanagi introduced as Yue ( A/N: That's Kurei... She had to change names since everyone had heard of Mori Kouran and his daughter, Kurei. But no one had seen Kurei before as she didn't want to be recognized every time.)  
  
Yue was the girl he knocked onto earlier on.  
  
As Yanagi introduced Recca and gang to them, Yue's eyes light up in reconviction when she saw Tokiya. She smiled at him and to his own surprise, he did the same.  
  
As everyone settled down and started to chat, Yue strolled over to Tokiya. "Thanks for just now, Mikagami-sempai." He looked up and found himself looking at her eyes. They were amber in colour, sprinkled with scarlet and gold. He stopped himself from looking before he got lost in them.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
He answered, his tone betraying his expressionless face. She smiled and sat down beside him. "Why didn't you go and join Recca-kun and the others?" He snorted. "I'm not a zookeeper, why should I go and stop the sea-monkeys and monkeys?"  
  
Yue laughed in respond. "You call them monkeys?"  
  
"Yeah, except for Yanagi, that is. They convinced me that they are monkeys with their actions." She locked her gaze with his and smiled. "Point remembered!"  
  
Tokiya felt a familiar electric shock run through his body, the same one when they met the first time. The feelings and emotions he felt when with Yanagi and Yue were different. Whenever he was with Yanagi, he would allow his heart to soften, the atmosphere around her was beautiful.  
  
But... What he felt with Yue, was not what of Yanagi. The feeling when he was with Yue was... Peaceful.  
  
Or was it?  
  
~*~  
  
"Seems like you're enjoying school days. Kurei-sama, or should I say, Yue- sama?"  
  
Kurei's lips twitched up into a slight smile. "I haven't be able to go to like normal people, Raiha. Now's my chance, to be able to accomplish a mission and to enjoy high school life at the same time." She chuckled softly, leaving her soft laughter in the empty hallways of the school, before disappearing through the darkness.  
  
A/N: Okay! That's the end of Chapter two! um... Sorrie if u didn't like it... Cuz... Well, I'm having a headache right now.. So.... Sorrie if there's anything wrong about it! Thanks fer your understanding! Comments will be appreciated! Thanks! Well... I think the pairings I had in mind is Kurei/Tokiya and Raiha/Fuuko!  
  
Yue is Kurei... It's a secret mission, so Kurei couldn't afford to fail just because of her name. As you know, Mori Kouran is well known for his charities. So is Kurei. Only that in this fic, only Kurei's name is known to the outside world, her looks remain a mystery as she never appear in shows or interviews. 


	3. The Story Of Kurenai

Flame Angel  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kurenai  
  
Disclaimer: *Sobs* Yeah... I know! I do not own FoR cast! Can I at least have Raiha? (Fuuko points her Fuujin at Jeslene) All right! Sorrie!  
  
A.N: Hey! I'm back from.... a.... the dead? I'm kinda sleepy now... Hope that I won't fall asleep by typing! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciated it!  
  
~*~  
  
The wind played with his silver tresses as he sat at one of his hideouts from his fan girls, the rooftop. There were no monkeys here so he could skip his role as a zookeeper.  
  
He frowned a little as the door creaked opened. Oh well, back to the monkey and crazy fan girls business.  
  
"Mikagami-sempai?"  
  
Her voice lingered in his mind as he turned to face her. Erm... Those don't sound like monkeys and screaming plus fainting fangirls, does it?  
  
"Konichiwa! I don't know you came here too!"  
  
The dark haired girl took a seat beside Mikagami and gave a smile bright enough to blind anyone. Well... Maybe except him! He smiled a little before turning his gaze back his book that he was reading before Yue came in.  
  
Err... Where has the book gone?  
  
"Yuzuki-san (That's Yue's last name all right...), Please return my book back to me, thank you." He stated coolly as Yue frowned. "Mikagami-sempai, can you stop reading for today? The weather's wonderful today! Can't you just enjoy?"  
  
Her expression softened when she caught sight of the cover. "You have the same taste as my sister, Mikagami-sempai." She said softly before handing the book back to Mikagami. "She used to tell me all about it, but... It's impossible now."  
  
Mikagami lifted one delicate eyebrow as he leveled his blue eyes to her scarlet ones. Sorrow and sadness was what he found in them. So much like his, when Mifuyu was killed.  
  
"Exactly why?"  
  
She stood up and looked up into the skies, with Fuuko's element playing with her coal black hair.  
  
"She was murdered."  
  
So that's why he felt connected to her. They shared the same sorrow and experienced the same hollow feeling in their hearts. "You must had love her alot." As much as he loved Mifuyu, he mentally added.  
  
Yue nodded slowly, her gaze never left the blue sky. "What she did for me was something that I could never finish repaying." The wind got stronger and she reached up to sweep back her long black hair. Mikagami was about to open his mouth...  
  
"Yue."  
  
...When Raiha popped in with a huge grin. She smiled at him before turning back to Mikagami and bowed. "I have to go, Mikagami-sempai. Ja mata ne!"  
  
Mikagami watched her disappear through the door with Raiha, an unexplainable feeling piercing his heart.  
  
~*~  
  
"You almost told him about Kurenai-sama, Kurei-sama."  
  
Kurei grinned at the purple-haired ninja. "Well, well... You shouldn't listen to other people's conversation, Raiha." She smiled as Raiha frowned. "I ALMOST said it, but I didn't. I have my own restriction, Raiha, so don't worry about it. Come thinking of it, you've been close to Kirisawa Fuuko, right?"  
  
Raiha blushed at his superior's comment and shook his head violently. "I...I didn't! I...I... Kurei-sama!" He glared at the dark hair girl beside him, who was giggling violently. "Well, I'm just teasing, Raiha!" Her expression turned serious as she continued, "But remember, we're on a mission, Raiha."  
  
Yes, they are on a mission they can't afford to lose. She already lost Kurenai, she's not ready to lose her adopted mother.  
  
~*~  
  
"NEE-SAN!"  
  
Kurei jerked awake with a start, sweat pouring over her face. It's that dream again. She'd been having that nightmare since that event took place.  
  
Ever since Kurenai was killed.  
  
=-=-Flashback-=-=  
  
"Kurei! Look! Neon picked these roses for me! Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
A girl in her age of 18 ran over to Kurei, holding a bouquet of red roses. Her brown hair flowed behind her as her delicate face light up in a smile.  
  
Kurei smiled a little at the older girl standing in front of her and ran a hand over the scarlet petals that matched her eyes before throwing the blooms down on the floor. "Sure, they're beautiful. But they're too weak for me."  
  
A clear slap was heard as Kurei held her palm over her hurt cheek. Kurenai smiled and looked directly into Kurei's eyes.  
  
"You do not have the right to shatter the flowers."  
  
Kurei looked stunned, but a smile soon conquered her lips. "This is the first time a girl slapped me."  
  
Kurenai laughed. "This is my first time to hit someone too! Fate?"  
  
"Maybe. Can you be my sister, Kurenai?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
From that day onwards, Kurei's smile became more often, more true and more brilliant. Anyone could see that it was Kurenai who changed the once cold Kurei. It was Kurenai who cracked the expressionless mask on her face. Everything was peaceful...  
  
Until...  
  
"Kurei!"  
  
Mori stepped on the girl's head mercilessly and kicked her in her stomach again, making the girl chock out more blood. Kurenai tried to reach her sister desperately, but was stopped by the bodyguards.  
  
"You do not need love! You're a puppet without emotions!" Mori pulled Kurei's head up by her hair and laughed evilly. "You are only a tool! A chess piece! Emotions are only your bundles!"  
  
Kurenai broke free from the bodyguards' grasps and ran over to Kurei, hugging her tightly. Her tears flowed down her pale cheeks.  
  
-Nee-chan...-  
  
Kurei's face turned expressionless as she pushed her sister away roughly, her lips curved up into a smile that never reached her eyes. "Who says I'm having emotions? Who says I need love?"  
  
Mori laughed. "Is that so? Look at this, my dear daughter!" He took out a device from his jacket pocket. "Remember I told you about the bomb in your dear mother's body? I can turn her into bits just by pressing this button here!" His thumb was placed over the button as Kurei let out a gasp. He pushed it down slowly.  
  
"Only that the experiment wasn't tested out on her first!"  
  
Kurei turned to see her sister's body flaming up as blood splattered out from her body.  
  
"NO!"  
  
She ran over to Kurenai as Mori's disgusting laughter pierced through the night. She smiled gently at Kurei and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Kurei... I'm sorry... I...can't stay with you anymore... Although that... was wh...what I hope..." Her hands limped and fell to her sides as tears streaked down Kurei face.  
  
-This isn't true. This isn't true!-  
  
The tears stopped, too suddenly as she stood up. She lifted her hands as blue flames start to surround her frame. Kurenai's body floated up into the air slowly. Flames started to emerge from the girl and soon, a blue flame angel soared into the skies.  
  
Mori shivered at the sight. That girl had the ability to turn souls into flames too?  
  
"Now... We'll be together forever. Nee-chan." She smiled as the flame angel reached out and held her hand.  
  
"Forever."  
  
=-=-End Of Flashback-=-=  
  
A.N: Okie! That's this chapter! Well, Kurenai's not a guy and Kurei never had the scar on her face... How was it? Good? Bad? Rubbish? Plz do review! Onegei! Arigato for reading! 


End file.
